Scarlet Byrne
Scarlet Byrne is a resourceful red-headed member of the Huntik Foundation who was renowned in the group for her beauty and her distinct Irish accent. Close to the Lambert family, she was Lok Lambert’s babysitter in Ireland and his childhood crush. Scarlet isn't as skilled as Dante Vale but she is nevertheless a capable Seeker. History Scarlet grew up in County Kerry, Ireland and was close to Sandra Lambert and her family, good friends with Cathy Lambert and a babysitter to Lok Lambert, who had a crush on her. A year after meeting Dante Vale in Venice, Italy, Scarlet was rescued by Cathy Lambert after being pursued by Klaus' Organization Suits and taken back to the Lambert house. She then led the Huntik team to the Newgrange Passage Tomb where the found the tomb of Cú Chulainn and his Titan Gybolg. Scarlet then recovered Gybolg's Amulet and used him to defeat the Suits and their Titans. Scarlet was seen at the surprise party at Dante Vale's house following the defeat of the Professor. Scarlet began investigating Tír na nÓg and was attacked by a Firbolg Titan. She enlisted the help of the Huntik team to venture into the The Floating Ruin where they fought and defeated the guardian Titans, Dullahan and Firbolg. Scarlet then obtained Firbolg's Amulet. During the final battle, Scarlet piloted one of the four Huntik Foundation Scramjets with Sanda, carrying the Casterwill family members to the Spiral Mark. Scarlet was deeply saddened to hear of Dante's death but, after Lok's motivational speech, she joined the battle against the Blood Spiral. After being saved by Montehue and Fenris and in turn saving them with Firbolg, the pair resumed fighting the Spirals together. Scarlet was seen celebrating following the defeat of the Betrayer. Personality Scarlet is sweet and kind, tending to be soft-spoken. When around, she tends to act as a second mother figure towards Lok Lambert at times. She has a tendency to flirt innocently, not only with Lok but also Dante Vale, which makes both Sophie Casterwill and Zhalia Moon jealous. However she is a respectful flirt, as she doesn't show any emnity towards either Sophie or Zhalia. She appeared to take a liking to Montehue during the final battle at the Spiral Mark who himself was quite charmed by her. Abilities Scarlet is a capable Seeker with a good knowledge of Irish mythology. She can summon Gybolg, Cú Chulainn's human-sized Titan composed of trees, vines, and mud, as well as Firbolg, a giant Titan with powerful hands. She is known to possess a Wildwood Druid Amulet. She is also able to read and translate ancient Gaelic runes. Spells Utilized * Boltflare * Bristlebind * Featherdrop * Raypulse * Soulburn (TCG) Bonded Titans * Firbolg * Gybolg * Wildwood Druid Gallery Scarlet Byrne.jpg|Scarlet Byrne S1E13 Lok scarlet cherit suit.jpg|Scarlet with Cherit and Lok Lambert in Newgrange Passage Tomb Scarlet234.jpg|Scarlet with a Firbolg Amulet. Trivia *Scarlet's last name Byrne is a homonym of the word "burn." Both her first and last name is a reference to her red hair. Category:Characters Category:Seekers Category:Huntik Foundation members